Scarlet Fever
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Set in my Kiss the Cook universe. One week before Christmas, Emily has a gift for Hotch that absolutely cannot wait; one that is made of chiffon and lace, seduction and love. Takes place after chapter 55 of KTC.


**Author's Note: Here it is – the last of the KTC tie-in oneshots, my last (planned) foray into the KTC-universe. I cannot possibly thank you all enough for your overwhelming love and support following the completion of my longest story thus far, so I hope this will be sufficient thanks for the meantime. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

_"There's a little story behind this negligee," she informed, watching with interest as he began fingering its lace hem, his fingers flirting with the soft and supple skin he found beneath the layer of allure. "Want to hear it?"_

_"Maybe later," he answered, obviously distracted. After all, what man could blame him? What man would turn down a chance at the sweetest kind of redemption? "God, I love you, Emily Prentiss."_

_Emily's back arched as he laid her back on the bed, kissing her fuller now. "Say it again," she moaned out, her breathing already heavy. "Aaron..."_

_"I love you, I love you, I love you," Hotch chanted, taking one more minute to further worship how gorgeous she looked in the deep scarlet fabric before ridding her of it and letting it fall beside them on the bed. "I never want to spend another day without you by my side."_

_"I love you, Aaron Hotchner," Emily confessed, with all the honesty and unadulterated devotion she could muster. Then her lips curved into a beautifully feline smile. "Now shut up and make love to me."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

~.~.~

"You said there was a story behind this," Hotch murmured against her skin, reveling in Emily's soft mews as he nipped at her neck and fisted a hand in the lacy fabric beside them – the damned fabric that had been shielding her in all her glory from him mere minutes earlier. "Tell me."

Emily shot him a wickedly seductive smile. "You sure you want to know?"

The smile snagged his interest, and caused a jolt of white hot lust to course through his veins. One wandering hand traced patterns on the taut skin of her flat stomach, before making its way upward. "Now I'm certain I do."

He could have laughed as he watched Emily bite down hard on her bottom lip to prevent from moaning. "Maybe I'd be better able to if you'd stop distracting me."

He pressed a hot kiss to the base of her throat, smirking successfully when he felt a shiver race through her entire body. "I'll never stop," he vowed.

Emily's eyes all but rolled back in her head when she felt the touch of his fingers finding the juncture of her thighs. "Oh, God, Aaron."

This time, it was he who had the sinful smile on his lips, a smile that only grew as he moved down the bed to take her ankles in his iron grasp, and grazed his teeth along both. Just inches away from her wet heat, Hotch could already smell the heady scent of her arousal in the air. He hadn't even tasted her on his tongue yet, yet he was already intoxicated. "I'm listening," he reminded.

A deep groan was ripped from Emily's chest as his mouth found the inside of her thighs, as his tongue laved her navel. "I first bought it when I was out with the girls one night," she managed, breathing out a pleased sigh. "It was...around the time when Haley was..."

"When she tried to get me back," Hotch said, his voice and expression equally dangerous. He hadn't thought about the blonde in ages; why would he, when he had this vixen, the love of his life, melting so readily in his embrace?

"Yes," Emily said, and this time, their gazes locked. She afforded him a coy little smile. "I swore this would be the outfit I wore to win you back. Except I never got the chance."

_That same night was when she called you and told you that Jack was in the hospital._ She didn't need to explain any further; she knew Hotch understood their situation, and they didn't really need the past anyway. Not when his fingers were creeping higher and higher, not when she felt him right there –

"_Oh my God." _Countless nerve endings lit on fire as he slipped one finger, then another, within her willing body. "And then, of course, there was the night of the gala," Emily continued shakily at Hotch's handsome yet insistent look. "And for a while there..." Her eyes flashed with the most lustful and taunting expression Hotch had ever seen take up residence in her deep brown gaze. "For a while there, I wasn't sure if I'd be spending the night with Clyde or not."

Emily felt him stiffen just as he inserted one last finger deep within her. This was what she had wanted; to make him jealous, to bring out the beast she knew was deep inside his composed shell. And so, she delivered her very last line: "It would have been a crying shame if I'd had to use this for him...though, he would've enjoyed it, I'm sure."

Hotch's eyes narrowed; his voice dropped to an impassioned growl. _"That's enough." _He sent a shock of sensation through her when he parted the delicate folds of her sex, stroking her wet heat and stoking the inferno that was roaring just under her skin. Emily was barely coherent as he withdrew his fingers and draped his body over hers.

"Aren't you glad I saved the negligée for you, then?" Her words were barely a whisper, a lush and wanton sound that made Hotch want her all the more.

He responded by finally connecting their bodies in the most intimate of ways, staying painfully still for just a moment so that Emily would have enough time to adjust to his size – though it wasn't as if she wasn't accustomed already. "You're mine," he said, his words tickling her ear. "All mine."

While his words were rough, his touch was soft and tender, a fact that only served to drive Emily even crazier with need. She loved the man with all her heart; she wanted to prove that to him and never stop. "Harder, Aaron," she gasped out, her cherry red mouth falling open.

Hotch knew just what she wanted; he knew the game they were playing. There would be another time for the slow and sweet, but that time was certainly not now. "Did I allow you to tell me what to do?" he bit out harshly, suppressing a groan of his own at the way Emily's body was hugging him so tightly.

Emily's eyes widened just a titch, her breath becoming even shallower and her heartbeat becoming even more frenzied as her desire, her blatant need for him, magnified tenfold. "Forgive me," she licked her lips, "...sir."

"_Fuck." _His body began to actually ache at her words, at her seductive insubordination, and the only way to relieve the pleasurable pain was to increase the pace of his thrusting to a rhythm so feverish that he was sure he would lose his mind in the process. But it felt _so good._

Of it's own volition, a cry slipped past Emily's lips, but she simply looped her arms around Hotch's neck and urged him nearer. The sensations coursing through her body were too much for her to handle; the feverish thrusting, the touch of his fingers on her spine, the feel of his mouth on her breasts. She very nearly screamed. _"I'm so close."_

"Already?" Reaching up, Hotch ran one hand along the back of her neck and pulled her toward him for a searing kiss. Against her swollen lips, he murmured, "If you come before I let you, you can expect to be punished."

Emily shuddered in delight. "Maybe you ought to rephrase that in a way that doesn't sound so deliciously appealing."

"Emily," he warned emptily, addicted to the weight of her name on his tongue; addicted to every little thing about her. _God, she's going to be the death of me. And what an enjoyable death it would be._

In a flash, everything suddenly became too much for Emily to bear. Her back arched off of the bed. "Aaron, _please_," she keened, her gaze glassy and unfocused. She looked wild, and Hotch wished there would be a way for him to permanently keep the look of her in this very moment ingrained in his memory forever.

Gone were the traces of the game they were playing. "Come for me, baby," he coaxed immediately, as he, too, felt the telltale coiling of electric and ecstatic pleasure in his very core. "Come on, Emily,_ let go."_

Hotch didn't need to tell her twice. She screamed as she fell headlong into the greatest pleasure she had ever known, and brought him with her. Emily didn't have to hear his frantic urging of _"say my name" _to instantly cry out, _"Oh, Aaron! Yes!" _It was he that made her feel this way; it had only ever been him.

"That's my girl," Hotch whispered lovingly in Emily's ear minutes later as they laid together, limbs intertwined, hearts beating as one. Emily let her eyes fall shut, a content expression washing over her already beautiful features. She hummed out a simple sigh, falling under a spell as Hotch ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her and bringing her back to Earth. Their taste of Heaven had been a good one, that was for sure.

Comfortable silence reigned for a long, lovely moment before a small, wry smile touched Hotch's lips. Her negligee now laid on the floor, its silken red fabric long forgotten. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Emily burrowed deep into his side, one single giggle freeing itself from her perfect mouth. "What do you mean?"

Hotch grinned from ear to ear, shaking his head as he gazed at her. He ran his fingers down her spine lazily, tickling her joyfully. "Oh, you know just what I mean, you little minx."

There was the giggle again; the happiest, most freeing sound Hotch had ever heard. "I'll never tell," Emily said resolutely against his chest.

But her sated smile gave him all the answer he needed.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Questions? Comments? I'd love to know what you think! Please leave a review if you have yet another moment to spare. As always, it's very much appreciated! Much love to you all.**


End file.
